


DNF Shart Fic

by sfw blue (blueworm)



Series: tf is this series [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, i suck at making fanfics ok, please go away i just had to dump this somewhere, shart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueworm/pseuds/sfw%20blue
Summary: it's a short dnf  shart fic.. i wrote it for #stream-chat.they still refuse to recognize me when they basically asked for itthis is a JOKEJOKEJOKEJOKEavaliable only to ao3 users but i can send you a copy of the first chapter through dms on any platformStripped on 1/12/2021. only the first chapter will be left on this copy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: tf is this series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100063
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	DNF Shart Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliottheidiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottheidiot/gifts).



> if you know me irl, do NOT READ THIS  
> -  
> tiny message from blue
> 
> lump wrote this and all comments under this were made by lump (celerycow2 everywhere).

it was a warm summer's day, dream was sprawled across his bed. he sighs out of loneliness. "goddammit.." dream says under his breath, his stomach was acting up. "if only george was here.." dream rolled over and buried his face in a pillow, arms wrapped around.

just then, dream heard a knock. he couldn't be bothered to unlock the door. he groaned in pain. "d...dr-DRISTA. get the door". the door creaked open. it was george. with a smile across his face, george laughs and says "missed you a bunch"  
"oh come on."

it was true. they both missed eachother after not visiting for weeks.

george crawls into bed with dream. he notices the pillow.

"so why are you hugging that pillow instead of me? and aren't you the little spoon?"  
"i didn't expect you to visit.."

george pulls him close. too close. he hadn't know about the tummy troubles dream has been having. suddenly, dream violently sharts on george.

"DREAM! WHAT THE HELL"  
"i- im sorry george"  
"YEAH YOU BETTER BE! why shart in your pants and not directly in my mouth???"

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC IS A JOKE
> 
> I DID IT FOR ATTENTION

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for funsies. don't get mad.
> 
> if you came here from discord, im literally begging you to not click on my pf it's so bad  
> -  
> hello, blue here again. i was just visiting to freeze threads. i can explain this. the profile part was from when lump was still writing the fluff for the main work.  
> -  
> HELLO??? MY FIC IS ON @MuffinWattpad????


End file.
